1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shelters for pet animals. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of a new doghouse design which includes improved ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of doghouses have been designed and used for sheltering dogs, both indoor and outdoor. A traditional design of doghouses is illustrated in FIG. 1 at 10. It usually has a front door opening 12. While the traditional design of doghouse 10 is able to provide basic sheltering for a dog, its structure has a major disadvantage; it does not provide enough fresh air ventilation for the inside chamber of the doghouse. Inside traditional doghouse 10 is a closed chamber which has only one door opening 12, connected to the outside of doghouse 10. At least two open channels are needed for adequate flow-through fresh air ventilation. Poor fresh air ventilation is harmful for the health of the dog. Furthermore, when used outdoors in hot summer seasons, the poor air ventilation of the traditional doghouse 10 makes inside doghouse 10 too warm for a dog to comfortably rest therein.
There are also doghouses constructed in other configurations, such as various dome-shaped configurations. However, most of these dome-shaped doghouses still have only one front door opening and thus still possess the above discussed disadvantage.
In the effort of eliminating the disadvantage of poor fresh air ventilation, some recently designed doghouses include a large opening on the rear or side wall of the doghouse to provide better air ventilation. In addition to a door opening, an extra opening serves as a window, which makes it possible for the fresh air to flow through the doghouse. However, such an improvement also has its drawbacks when used outdoors. First of all, those side windows are often vertically oriented and do not have any cover or shield. When it is raining outside, the raindrops can easily enter into the inside of the doghouses through the side windows. Second, in cold winter seasons, cold wind can directly blow through the window and the door opening, thus making the inside of the doghouse very cold.
Therefore, a new design for doghouses is needed. Such a design should provide adequate fresh air ventilation for a doghouse, while preventing the drawbacks created by having a vertical side window.